The invention resides in the field of marking a place in a book where the reader left off reading so that he may quickly and easily find that place later, to continue reading.
A broad object of the invention is to provide a bookmark of the foregoing general character, that is extremely simple, and easy to use for its intended purpose.
It is inexpensive to manufacture.
It is attractive in appearance, and although it is simple, it is very effective in providing a large number of detail indications for finding locations in facing pages in a book.
Another feature, incorporated in an alternative form, is a double set of indications arranged in a simple pattern for indicating a larger number of locations in a complex book.